


《他是星灵族》144

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》144

144  
东海的三辑《Growing Pains》取得了比预想中还要出色的成绩，甚至远超出公司对他的期许，更让他凭借这张专辑跻身于一线偶像歌手之列。  
以往总在音源成绩方面略显不足，可现如今满大街小巷都飘着这支上口的旋律。说明东海真正获得了粉丝以外的支持，开始走入国民的视野。

各家媒体电台又怎能放过时下最火的偶像，加上东海早前参演的刑侦剧已经播出，人们也将越来越多的注意力放在这位素来寡言低调的艺人身上。  
由于东海参加过的综艺节目实在有限，大众便把聚焦的重心转移到东海无懈可击的脸蛋上。甚至，连Naver的搜索榜单中都出现了以东海的相貌作为关键字的词条，引发网民们的热议。

赫宰当然也看见了。  
不过两人因工作各处异地，所以赫宰就算看得见也摸不着，便愈发心痒难耐——好处是，那些喜爱东海多年的粉丝们，竟详细罗列出东海从出道伊始直到三辑的各类硬照与机场照，里面还包括许多赫宰都未曾拥有的物料。于是，赫宰跟打了鸡血似的长按图片-点击保存。  
捎带着，还回复下少见的酸民留言：‘李东海是不是整容了？’  
赫宰（匿名状态）：‘你放屁！’  
反正他又不是艺人，不需要维护什么网络形象。  
李赫宰网上冲浪的基本原则：谁敢骂李东海，我就骂谁。

哦，本来还看见有酸民质疑东海的长发形象，说他：不够阳刚。  
赫宰原想回一句：省省吧，李东海的鸡鸡可比你大多了。  
但想了想，若是被东海知道了，那家伙铁定会少女含羞般的捶他几记重拳。

算了。

这些日子，比起东海的脸蛋，更受人瞩目的是东海在新剧中的演技爆发，反响异常好。就连很多业内的影评周刊都给予高度评价：  
‘丢弃传统的偶像式演技包袱，勇于把自己的一切都袒露在镜头前。’  
‘偶像的脸蛋，演员的灵魂。’

也有些不算正面的评价。  
譬如，指出东海的台词功底还需要加强，抑或是在支配形体的协调性上略显青涩，但都没有否认他的未来将有更大的进步空间。

其实就算是批评，东海也能坦然接受，并还在网上公开发表了一段以感谢为主题的视频。  
“这段日子承蒙各位的关照。无论是剧组的工作人员，还有一同制作新专辑的伙伴们，当然这其中也少不了对我而言非常重要的…歌迷朋友们。”东海面对镜头，温和地笑了笑，“希望有朝一日，可以通过我的努力，称呼你们为影迷朋友。”  
“我爱你们。”  
“期待和你们见面的那天。”

可当录像机关掉，东海的眼里又染上无法克制的落寞。  
眼下距离他和赫宰的十周年之约也没有几天了，结果因公司临时安排的粉丝见面会而无法赴约。

哪怕事先联系了赫宰，对方也只是温温柔柔地表示理解。  
可东海换位思考了一番，若这次违诺的是赫宰，他肯定会闹一顿脾气再哭好几鼻子的。  
不，不，不用换位思考，就算是自己违诺了，会觉得可惜到想哭的那个也是东海本人。

更过分的是，李赫宰那家伙，说什么：“与粉丝一起共度我们两个的十周年才更有意义吧，就像我终于把你的手交给她们。反正我们都是爱你的人，哪怕她们一百个人的爱加起来才抵得上我一个人的。可那天你一样是被很多爱包围着，对不对？”

不对！  
“我就不能一只手牵着你，另一只手牵着我的粉丝吗？”

东海根本学不会像样的情绪管理，便以木浦小怨妇的姿态出席了几天后的粉丝见面会。  
这副模样倒与《Growing Pains》这首歌的调性基本契合：  
‘即使朝向我遗失的记忆中 试图去寻找 如今也看不到你’  
‘不希望你像我一样铭记 希望你过得比我好 无论今天明天’  
‘今天也放下吧……’

呜呜呜，李赫宰。

整首歌最后几句旋律，东海直接因泪落不止唱到跑调。

还好有在场不知个中内情的粉丝暖心安慰，哪怕偶像口中的旋律已然荒腔走板，也一直鼓励着他演唱到最后。  
东海因愧对粉丝的期待更加内疚了，但他想着，还是粉丝疼我，所以我以后要多爱粉丝，少把李赫宰放在心里面的零顺位。

李赫宰，我要是跟粉丝跑了，你就后悔去吧。

东海满脑子装着的都是这些个有的没的，更是在抽取到幸运粉丝与他合影之际，赌气似的像抱住女朋友般，一把搂上身前满面羞赧的小姑娘。  
此前东海总是称呼他的粉丝为“歌迷朋友”，今天竟然胆大地叫了好几声“老婆”。

李赫宰，我们就在一起十年算了。  
呜呜，坏家伙，我要跟别人好了。

东海的虎式‘求欢’，惹得全场不明真相的粉丝尖叫连连。

主办方倒是很满意于气氛就这样被调动起来，唯剩昌洙在幕后对台前的东海频频使眼色，意思是：你差不多行了啊。  
毕竟……  
哎，昌洙不由叹了口气。

东海‘左拥右抱不亦乐乎’的喝假酒见面会结束后，还要回待机室应对几家电台与杂志的小采访。

台前幕后，皆是闪光灯不断，又要公式化地回答那些千篇一律的提问。  
东海也从方才被粉丝簇拥着的片刻狂喜，到现如今只剩下满腔的怅然若失。好在他有这张脸蛋的助力，哪怕情绪不高，可在外人看来，也不过是如王子般的深沉忧郁。

待那些记者和摄像走后，东海仍坐在原地发呆。身边除了随行的昌洙，还有公司派来的妆造与她的助理。

化妆台前的东海兀自回想起方才被记者问到的：“东海是又有留长发的打算了吗？”  
当时，他的回答是：“嗯，夏天快结束了，想要尝试不同于现在的发型。”  
记者应了句：“有粉丝说，很想再看你留一回长发，所以东海也是想呈现给粉丝更好的自己吧。”  
“嗯。”东海面色平静地笑一声。

再回到现实时空。  
就在妆造助理为他摆弄发型的同时，东海发觉，自己的头发确实比先前拍戏那会儿长长了不少，也难怪那位记者会提起这茬。  
长发……  
若说他身边有谁最喜欢自己的长发，便不由得先想起以前赫宰眼里的迷恋。他也为此才有了三辑回归结束后继续留长发的打算，只不过现在看来——  
东海询问身后的小助理：“能帮我把头发修短些吗？”

正当小助理犹豫着她能否下剪子时，只听从门口处传来陌生男人的一声：“又闹小脾气。”  
东海立刻回过头，下意识拨开挡住视线的女孩。  
昌洙见状，赶快不动声色地支走其余两人，将待机室留给东海与那男人独处——来者还能是谁？西装革履又手捧鲜花，前来庆贺东海新专辑大卖以及收视长虹的，也只能是他心心念念的李赫宰了。

“赫！”东海早前的那点怨气，登时被赫宰的到来之举冲散。更何况，他看得出赫宰还特地穿着熨烫妥帖的西装，并将额前的头发吹起来些，显然也是装扮一番才过来见他的。  
赫宰直接将站起身迎他的东海抱坐在腿上，并捧着对方的脸，亲昵道：“我的小可怜。”  
“你也知道我可怜呀。”东海岔开双腿，环抱着男人的脖颈，连连撒娇似的索吻，“我很想你，坏家伙。”  
赫宰笑了声，吻东海时，不忘从他的腰肢起开始向下暧昧地抚摸：“想我？”  
“嗯。”东海兴奋得几近要窒息了。  
“那刚才怎么叫别人老婆？”说着，一巴掌掴在东海的屁股上，而后手指沿着裤线，连带布料一块儿掐起挺翘的软肉。  
“啊！”东海难耐地叫了声，“那有什么冲突的。”小老虎坏笑着，埋头，嘴唇贴近主人的鼻尖，并伸出舌尖舔了舔，“你是我的老公，她们是我的老婆。”

与此同时，昌洙只身一人守在门外，并以略显尴尬的神情环顾四周，确保没有人走近。  
毕竟待机室里的动静令他万分确认，此刻仅一墙之隔，却有一场久旱逢甘霖的失控情事正在大肆进行着。  
他甚至再贴得近些，便能听见他家艺人正来回唤着：“老公，轻点。”  
是，是他妈得轻点。  
昌洙吓得汗直往下淌。

东海也未曾想，他们的十周年之约竟会在汗涔涔的情欲中度过。  
不过就这样与赫宰一同“锁”在密闭的小房间中，倒是刺激得东海仅被赫宰来回抚摸便喘息不止。  
原本赫宰带过来的一大捧鲜花，现如今也被随手扔在化妆台上。再加赫宰一把将东海抱起，并压到背后的半身镜前，于是东海干脆枕着那些散落的花瓣躺下。  
可在此刻，哪怕是充斥进鼻腔的馥郁，也抵不过赫宰舔着他耳垂轻声道：“不许把头发剪了，听到没？”  
东海直接五迷三道地连连点头。  
赫宰松开他些，又择了朵从枝丫上掉下来的花苞，并在东海的注视下吹开紧闭的花瓣，叫那朵赤红色的花蕾袒露出内里的蕊来。旋即再挽起东海垂在脸侧的半长发，并将手中的花夹进美人的发丝间，以作点缀。  
东海早已在此间羞红了脸，赫宰当着他所做的一切举动，他岂能不知个中的缘由？  
“接下来，我得再帮我家宝贝儿开开苞。”  
“呸。”东海美目圆瞪，“你早在十年前就…”  
“嗯？”  
东海偏过头，躲避着对方饶有兴味的目光，只显得发间那朵鲜花更加亮眼：“你十年前就开了我的苞。”  
“当年才十六岁。”赫宰一手捏着东海羞红的鼻尖，另一手则伸进对方的上衣，轻抚他颤栗的乳首，“你也是，真不知检点。”  
东海半躺在化妆台的大桌子上，承着赫宰如雨点般细腻的亲吻，出口的言辞也大胆不少：“谁叫你这个坏家伙年纪轻轻就精通那档子事，我是被你带坏的。”  
赫宰笑着脱下东海的裤子，并调高室内空调的温度。而后解开自己的腰带，再勒住东海乱动的手腕——顺势一拉，东海非但没半分反抗的意思，反还乖乖跌进赫宰怀中，假意抱怨道：“爸爸要你好好照顾我，你就这样照顾的吗？”  
说完，小老虎被男人调转方向，硬要他直面整一排偌大的镜子。  
东海自然一眼就看见镜中交叠的身躯，却全无往日不敢正视的害羞之情。  
赫宰修长的指尖托住他的下巴，并侧头轻吻东海精巧的脸蛋，且朝他耳边吹一口气，接着道：“花朵要想开得好，也需要有人来浇灌。”抬眸，望向镜中的东海，眼里掺杂着情欲的缠绵，还带几分野兽对所有物的侵略感，“花无百日红，你以为你能像现在这样漂亮可爱，是该感谢谁的功劳？”  
话音落下，赫宰张开牙齿，咬下东海发间的红色鲜花。花瓣坠落之际，身下火热的性器亦同时刺入对方的身体。  
东海知道自己正身处待机室，便不敢发出太大的声音，只得以剧烈的喘息应付突如其来的甜蜜痛感。

门外的昌洙已经百无聊赖地玩起手机上的植物大战僵尸。  
一个不注意，僵尸咬在了他的太阳花上。

与此之际，室内的赫宰亦啃吻着东海脖颈后方的月亮纹身，并留下深深的齿痕。  
满桌的化妆品也不堪两人的动作幅度，被先后扫落在地。只见桃色的腮红混合着棕黑的眉粉，掺进接连打碎的粉底液里，将米白色的地砖染脏。  
可眼下的赫海已经无心其他，满心都浸在与彼此的性事中。  
赫宰一如既往地快速摆腰抽插，并扯住东海垂在背上的长发，在动作之余时不时羞辱道：“你就睁着眼睛，看看自己被男人操时候的骚样。”  
“嗯…嗯…”身下除了散乱的花瓣与各式化妆品的残骸，东海的眼里只剩被一排角度不同的镜子映出的自己，他的身体被心爱的人肆意打开、闯入，并在被操弄之际无法克制地颤栗。  
比预想之中更加欲壑难填，原来他是如此心满意足地在男人的胯下承欢，又因为太爱赫宰了，便在此间淌下兴奋的生理泪水。  
赫宰侧过头舔吻着东海的耳垂，身下的动作也一刻不停。  
而后，他们一齐望向镜中交合的身体，赫宰又恶作剧般的掐了掐东海哭红的鼻尖：“我们永远都在一起。”加重语气，“十年后，在你身体里的人还是我。”  
东海的眼泪已不再局限于生理性的难以控制，竟哭出声，来回点头：“那你再操得快点，我要，我要，赫宰…”  
“…你真可爱。”赫宰反而为东海近乎窒息的兴奋哑然片刻，原先戏谑的笑意中也带上几分宠溺，“再快就该把我的宝贝儿操坏了。”  
东海很想叫出来，此刻却只能含住赫宰递到他唇边的手指，并撒娇似的不肯听话：“没关系，我是你的，我的全部…全部、全部都是你的。”  
这样说着时，赫宰也无法保持适当的力道，即刻扣住东海的腰肢，掐着他两瓣乱晃的肉臀，狠狠向里打桩：“继续说，说你是我的。”  
“我是你的，我是你的…”东海仍看着镜中的自己，亮晶晶的大眼睛里溢满情欲的热泪，“我的全部都交给你，你是我的全部。”  
东海面对赫宰总是如此，十年的恋情中，他浑身上下都写着一句无悔的宣告，并在此刻脱口而出：“赫，带我走吧。”  
旋即，东海射出的精液打在面前的镜上。

再之后，赫宰把东海抱上腿，两人面对面，额头相抵。  
赫宰边吻边操，膝上的东海则意识模糊地呻吟着，同时，眼泪也滴落在赫宰的脸上。  
赫宰难得在情事中温柔地告白：“海海，我的海海，我也完全属于你，我爱你。”  
东海点点头，贴在赫宰耳边，恳求道：“那射进来好不好？”  
“一会儿外面还有记者…”  
东海听了这话，竟呜呜地哭起来：“我不管。”  
“宝贝儿。”赫宰爱怜地瞧着小老虎垂泪的眼眸，“那样你会不舒服的。”  
东海摇头，并收紧后穴，逼赫宰尽快出精：“我没办法和你一起出去，还不能留些你的东西在身体里吗？”  
赫宰拿他没办法，便在片刻后如东海所愿，把自己的“东西”留在了对方的体内。

情事结束后，摇摇欲坠的东海任由赫宰为他贴心地穿好衣服，目光却仍旧痴痴地停留在面前的大镜子上。  
散落在发丝间的猩红花瓣，映衬着眼角眉梢兀自未熄的炽烈欲火。

赫宰打扫起地上的狼藉，还笑着说：“一会儿叫昌洙列个单子，我会全额赔偿的。”  
东海迟迟没应声。  
半晌后，待赫宰必须要先行离开了，才拽住对方的胳膊，轻声道：“李赫宰，带我走吧。”  
“我在家里等你，乖。”  
“带我走吧…！”东海猛地回身，拥住手上还拿着湿毛巾的赫宰。  
赫宰忍俊不禁，拿可怜兮兮的小猫无可奈何：“那我去昌洙的车里等你，我们一起回家。”  
静默三两秒后，东海只好点点头。

约莫一刻钟过去了，赫宰已经在昌洙的安排下妥当离开。东海也趁此间的歇息整理好凌乱的衣物，并拉扯回即将决堤的情绪。

等待东海的，是从待机室到保姆车之间的路途上数不胜数的高清镜头。令寻常人睁不开眼的闪光灯之下，人们只见他身披一袭璀璨星光，却忽略了他身后的怅然若失。

虽然如此，但与爱人片刻的地下欢愉已足够取悦他如膝跳反射般的幸福神经。  
这样的十周年，算不上完满，也说不上可惜。

唯留米白的地砖上，棕黑色的眉粉被粉底液稀释成淡淡的土灰色。


End file.
